This invention relates, generally, to horseshoes and, more particularly, to a horseshoe having a traction surface coated with a non-stick substance for preventing the adhesion of foreign matter thereto.
Horseshoes providing adequate traction are essential for racehorses where any loss of traction can adversely affect the horse's performance. As a result, horseshoes having a variety of surface configurations designed to improve a racehorse's traction have been developed. The conventional shoe relies on the configuration of the calks to provide sufficient traction. One problem with the known designs is that once the horse has run a short distance over a dirt, grass or mud track, the areas between the calks become imbedded with dirt, grass and mud or combinations thereof. The build-up of mud and dirt between the calks creates a situation where the gripping ability of the horseshoe declines such that traction is lost. Moreover, the extra weight of the horseshoe, due to the build-up of the dirt, grass and mud, can adversely affect the horse's gait thereby impeding performance and increasing the risk of injury.